The present invention relates to wireless communication systems and particularly to systems which use wireless data communication. Existing systems for wireless local area network (WLAN) data communications include systems made according to IEEE Standard 802.11 wherein mobile units associate with an access point connected to a computer or a wired computer network in order to engage in wireless data communications. The assignee of the present invention provides one such system under the tradename Spectrum 24®. Another standard for shorter range wireless data communications, for example between a computer and peripherals is the Bluetooth Standard, which is available at www.bluetooth.com.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved methods and apparatus for wireless communications.